Cursed
Cursed is a story of a 1300 BC Romalna (fictional country of Lavender: The Series ) princess named Canami Icinio. Characters Story Ka'azian "Canami Icinio." The name rolled off of a young man's tongue. He had a haggard look, his white clothes torn up and shackles around his wrists and ankles. The man had lavender hair with the slightest hue of red and the darkest onyx eyes. He was a prisoner to Yerlem, and the noble Icinio family overtook his empire he was supposed to inherit. The younger girl of the Icinio family, who was 15 and named Somaka, was supposed to marry him. But for some reason, Canami's name was in his head. He only saw a glimpse of her beautiful cloud grey eyes. He shouldn't think about that as he sat in the dark room, illuminated by only one candle. He was now a slave. This was his reality. Such a contrast to the palace life he was born into. "SLAVES!" A feminine, but gentle voice shouted their names, hesitantly. Men busted into his room, unhook his ankles and escorted him out. He had a name. His name was Ka'azian Manak. He looked at the woman, who was his "master". She had enormous breasts, an elegant blue dress with no sleeves, a lapis lazuli headpiece illuminated her head. She had blue eyes the color of lapis lazuli and hair the color of bronze. She's the illegitimate child of King Masol, and her name was Shamina Asabin. "We are doing an exchange of prisoners with those bastards in Romalna," Shamina spoke, when a slave, Ka'azian's friend, Sughino, fell to the ground. Of course he would. Ka'azian couldn't remember the last time him and his comrades had food. "Grr..." She unsheathed an iron dagger and sliced Sughino's head off. His eyes were frozen in shock as blood and disturbing liquid came from his decapitated head and neck. The other slaves' eyes were in shock as Shamina calmly placed her sword in her case, attempting to conceal a wicked smile. "We are doing an exchange with Romalna. In exchange for our generals, they shall receive their lost prince and his personal guard.." Shamina explained to the captive men, who's eyes lit up with joy. The joyful eyes of theirs were simply hiding confusion, happiness, sadness and hunger. Dying hunger. ---- "Ka'azian Manak should be coming with his Lion Guard." A man with jet black hair talked to Canami. She had a white dress with no straps, shoulder length jet black hair with the slightest hue of blonde, her famous beautiful grey eyes and a small necklace around her neck. She was just getting used to the queen life. She had no husband and that greatly alarmed the country. "Ka'azian Manak? The former crown prince who was to be Somaka-sama's husband?" Canami had a voice with a thick Sagino accent. Sagino was the neutral region between Yerlem and Romalna; and the home of the Icinio family. "Yes, princes- I mean, queen-dono." The man left the room. "Mashanka absunio habani shakani gunami shino' abane..'" which meant "I don't know if I could be queen anymore," She began to spoke in Saginian. She closed and began to chuckle, "''Sabano akimo anashi? Manai, shakani monosa bunia habaé nobaka..habaé.." which meant "Who am I talking to? Anyway, me taking the crown was my mother's last wish..mom..." A tear flew down Canami's face. She never spoke Saginian since her mother died. Canami never met her father because the guy died in war. She figured by the people's gossip about him, that her father was bad. She began to weep more as thoughts of her mother with her rare blonde hair and grey eyes. She didn't know that her military advisor was watching her. "Queen-dono, I do know Saginian as well..shakani-amunia." The last phrase he spoke meant "my queen-dono." The advisor had white hair with sky blue eyes. His hair was oddly long, reaching to his knees. He also wore a dark red cloak, with the hood cut off, and he had a sword on his waist. "Banami, gonosa minoi hogone ayu shakani-amunia, Sunoba?" Which meant "I presume you were watching your queen-dono, Sunoba?" Her arm rose to wipe her own tears and looked at the advisor. "The prisoners have returned." Sunoba handed Canami a tablet of clay, marked with foreign looking symbols. "Including Ka'azian?" She didn't know why she was so worried about him. Sunoba nods. ---- Ka'azian saw the light of the palace. For some reason, he wanted his throne now. His hands and feet had red marks where the rope was tied from being chained for..gods know how long. He sighed and struggled to get up. He finally stood up, walking hesitantly and wobbly to his room. "Monoko sagano minoi banoku anabu..Canami!" Which meant, in the language of Romalnians, "My throne has been taken by..Canami!" A scream came from his lips. He ran, his legs shaking. Ka'azian was bent on reclaiming his throne, and he didn't care if a few heads would have to come off. (A/N: They're always speaking Romalnian, but at times, I might write out what they're saying in their own language. If I wrote it in their grammatical terms, it would be impossible to understand.) Canami heard Ka'azian's scream from afar. Her body shook in fear but she grabbed a sword, hesitantly and ran to Ka'azian. "What is he doing?" She didn't know if it was Ka'azian, but she knew it was a male. She began to pant as she continues to run farther and farther. Suddenly, she felt a collision with a body. Her and the body fell to the ground, landing on their asses. He looked at Canami's stunned eyes. He had an urge to reclaim his throne by killing her....but he was mesmerized by her appearance. How was one so fragile? Canami couldn't help but stare at Ka'azian's enchanting looks. She thought he'd kill her fragile body on the spot. He looked so buff and he could just snap her neck. "Queen Canami.. Your eyes..I recognize them. I'm Prince Ka'azian Manak. I have to thank you for saving my life. Where's Abani, Nigona and Ya'vino?" He had a look of concern, wondering where his siblings were. "Prince..they've gone on a military expedition. They're due to become Masol's concubines." Canami looked at the angered and stunned Ka'azian. "They're..only 10. Only 10! Triplets, TRIPLETS, dammit!" His fist punched the wall so hard, his hand began to seep a metallic smelling liquid. It sounded bloody. Canami trembled and stared at the prince. "I..need to marry if I'm a noble and be able to decide military strategies..you're the prince, aren't you? I didn't decide.." Ka'azian had a look of disgust at Canami. "Take my throne while I'm incarcerated, send my beloved sisters away, and have the nerve to ask my hand in marriage?! NO!" Ka'azian's bleeding hand rose up and slapped Canami to the ground. Anger overtook the young man. He kicked her whimpering body away. INCOMPLETE